Urolóki Serpente de Fogo
by Apsu
Summary: Existe um lugar misterioso chamado Rua dos Miseráveis, do qual ninguém consegue sair.


_"Na luta pelo poder, é preciso vencer o inimigo. O inimigo não tem rosto, não tem passado nem emoções. Nem pense em humanizá-lo, ou um amor muito forte pode surgir. Este amor pode salvar, mas também matar...". _

Parte I – O Olhar Impiedoso da Serpente

O sol se despedia mais uma vez naquele fim de tarde de outono, anunciando o término de outro dia improdutivo às almas perdidas daquele lugar. Densas nuvens cinzentas cobriam todo o céu e deixavam a Rua dos Miseráveis envolta em completa escuridão. O aspecto melancólico e sombrio do ar carregado refletia o espírito de cada pessoa que ali habitava. Seus olhos vazios fitavam o nada, tinham seus corpos açoitados pelo vento forte. Não vestiam nada além de trapos. Tudo o que se podia sentir era o completo vazio que dominava o coração de cada pessoa naquele lugar. Eram parias, gente da mais baixa classe. Não ostentavam valor algum.

Aquele ambiente fora por muitos anos a estação de inúmeros homens. Aqueles não mencionados nos contos de fada. Não eram vilões ou heróis, apenas indigentes. Seres absurdamente normais, vivendo de migalhas, enterrados até o pescoço em pura mediocridade. Entregavam-se aos desejos carnais e não tinham medo de punições divinas. Para aquele povo, Deus era uma mera figura, algo distante; talvez um personagem de grossos livros com capa preta, escrituras trabalhadas e vocabulário complicado.

Sua população era basicamente composta por prostitutos, drogados, assassinos, ladrões, loucos e mendigos. Quem perdia tudo acabava chegando até lá e não ousava sair, não havia esperança nem vontade de continuar vivendo. Eles apenas existiam, como plantas ou pacientes em coma. Às vezes dava a impressão de que algo os impedia de sair daquele lugar, todas as raras tentativas foram frustradas e ninguém sabia o porquê.

O garoto de longos cabelos vermelhos havia nascido lá. Era alto, possuía olhos azuis cortantes. Tinha a pele muito branca que contrastava com a cor dos seus cabelos. Rosto perfeito, extremamente expressivo, que ele amaldiçoara inúmeras vezes.

Seus pais largaram-no numa dessas esquinas sujas e desapareceram quando ele tinha quatro anos. Provavelmente já estão mortos, mas não importa, ele não sente mais saudade, muito menos tristeza. Aquelas pessoas sempre foram apenas dois desconhecidos para ele.

Nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer o mundo além daquela rua, seu maior sonho era deixar tudo aquilo para trás, ganhar o mundo sozinho, ser livre.

Conhecia a tristeza, o ódio, a frustração. Estes eram seus companheiros há anos.

Conhecia também o amor, mas só em uma lembrança muito distante que adormecia profundamente em sua alma.

Tinha lá seus dezessete anos, sendo já nesta época um assassino de aluguel profissional conhecido por sua frieza, cautela e inteligência. Era temido por todos, ninguém conhecia sua verdadeira identidade, chamavam-no "Urolóki" - Serpente de Fogo - devido à cor do seu cabelo e à sua personalidade bastante sagaz.

Moravam, escondidos na oitava viela, ele e uma gata de rua velha chamada Ártemis que o acompanhava desde os nove anos. Eles dividiam um barraco feito de papelão, tábuas e alguns tijolos, caindo aos pedaços. O chão, assim como toda a rua, era de cimento cru. Por dentro podia-se ver um espaço bastante organizado e limpo, apesar de humilde. Havia um fogão à lenha velho, algumas almofadas cheias de remendos, uma geladeira roubada e uma estantezinha cheia de livros que ele conseguira ao longo dos anos. Dormia em um colchão velho perto do fogão com a gata ao lado. Possuía uma coleção de facas escondida em baixo do mesmo e algumas armas de fogo guardadas num saco feito de pano velho, atrás da estante.

Naquele fim de tarde nublado, ele se encontrava deitado no bruços chão, lendo um livro grosso de capa vermelha enquanto esperava a água ferver para o chá. Estava tão entretido com um texto sobre os diversos tipos de loucura que poderiam acometer um ser humano que não escutou de imediato os gritos vindos do lado de fora. Batidas fortes ecoaram e despertaram sua atenção. Olhou através de uma fresta entre as tábuas e viu uma cena muito estranha: estava um homem completamente vestido de preto, barbudo, alto e moreno em frente a uma velha corcunda. Ela estava coberta por capuz bege, muito velho, que dificultava a visão do seu rosto. Mas, podia-se perceber que estava extremamente agitada, desejava se livrar daquele homem de qualquer jeito. Deu alguns passos para trás e começou bater na porta do garoto desesperadamente. O homem alto olhava para ela impiedosamente, começou a andar em sua direção. O garoto pôde distinguir um contorno na mão esquerda do homem parecido com um livro e na direita havia algo pontudo. Aquele homem era um assassino e lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Foi até a porta e, quando a abriu, a velha cravou nele seus olhos muito negros como se implorasse por ajuda. O garoto ruivo viu que seu capuz estava completamente manchado de sangue, porém, não demonstrou o mínimo interesse em acudi-la.

O homem misterioso fez um movimento rápido com a mão direita, cravando-lhe um reluzente punhal na garganta e lançando um olhar zombeteiro ao dono da casa. A velha em seus últimos esforços sussurrou palavras incompreensíveis ao garoto, agonizou e depois de alguns segundos, morreu.

Urolóki observou a cena com rosto inexpressivo. Não conhecia a velha, então para ele pouco importava se estava viva ou morta.

O homem alto e moreno fixou olhos perigosos no rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, quando, de repente, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo mesmo:

- Penso que poderia ao menos respeitar o descanso sagrado de domingo frente ao barraco deste jovem vagabundo. É bom ter uma boa desculpa, senhor das trevas, temo informar-te que interrompeu minha hora do chá.

- Melhor mesmo é você calar essa boca, ruivinha. – Disse o grandalhão olhando-o ferozmente.

O silêncio pairou, a tensão era palpável. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e caíram ambos na gargalhada.

- Quanto tempo desde o último trabalho? Você é mau, Seregon, poderia ao menos ter matado a velha de um jeito mais rápido. Quem era?

- Só uma mendiga, nada demais. – respondeu.

"Só uma mendiga...". Urolóki pensou durante alguns segundos na resposta do outro. Era estranho que um assassino de aluguel matasse mendigos sem motivo, sempre há algum interesse por trás. "Aquela velha tinha um rosto familiar...".

- De qualquer forma livre-se logo deste lixo. Está sujando minha casa.

- Você é quem manda.

Seregon e Urolóki trabalharam juntos muitas vezes, assassinando a sangue frio diversas pessoas. Tinham personalidades completamente opostas, sendo o primeiro extremamente bruto e enfezado. Enquanto o segundo mostrava-se bastante educado e muito mais esperto. Apesar de tudo, sempre se deram bem.

Seregon carregou o corpo e saiu. Urolóki, intrigado, seguiu-o sem que ele percebesse e viu que o moreno tirou um objeto pequeno e brilhante em meio aos trapos que ela vestia. Logo depois, cavou um buraco e a enterrou.

O ruivo voltou correndo para casa antes que o outro percebesse sua presença. Foi até a cozinha e preparou duas canecas de café fortíssimo. De repente puderam-se ouvir passos distantes e logo depois o ranger da pesada porta e madeira que se abria.

- Bem vindo de volta, Senhor das Trevas. Divertiu-se muito com o cadáver?

- Não gosto de piadinhas. Melhor calar essa boca, ruivinho. – disse Seregon pegando uma xícara de café quente e tomando-a num só gole.- Esse café está muito fraco!

- Ora, deixe de reclamar e me conte, o que aquela velha mendiga tinha e tão interessante para você aceitar este trabalho? – Perguntou o ruivo com ar de curiosidade.

- Já disse que não é nada, droga! E, mesmo que fosse, não é da sua conta. – Replicou impaciente. – Se me dá licença, vou tomar um banho. Estou me sentindo imundo.

Urolóki observou o homem troncudo caminhar em direção ao banheiro. Sua curiosidade agora atingia proporções absurdas.

- "Não é da sua conta", heim? Veremos...


End file.
